The Order of the Phoenix
by uberraschung
Summary: This is a different end to the original one.
1. Chapter ThirtyTwo: The Gift

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
(A different End)  
BY: ME  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
The gift  
  
"You have to see whether or not Sirius did leave the Headquarters Harry. You just can't guess!" said Hermione.  
"I know what I saw, and I saw Sirius in The Department of Mysteries, being tortured! We have to go help him!"  
"Harry, you might have seen him in a dream. It might have been JUST a dream. You don't know if it is real or not. Please, Harry, let's just see if he left. Please." asked Hermione. Harry looked at Ron, but Ron had his head down, knowing that he thought Hermione was right.  
Harry gave in. "Fine, I'll go see if he left, but how?" They all started think of ways to get in touch with Sirius, after a while, the only thing they thought of was going through the fire, like Sirius did with them.  
"But Umbridge said she was guarding all the fires. Theirs no way we can do that!" said Ron.  
"Umbridge said she was guarding all the fire but hers, remember? We just have to sneak into her office, just for a little while, and use hers." said Harry.  
"Are you crazy! We can't go into her office! If she finds us, we will be expelled for sure! My mum would KILL me!" said Ron.  
"Don't worry. We will distract her long enough to get through and see if Sirius is still there. She won't even know we were there." Ron still didn't think this was a good plan, he was mumbling stuff that he thought might happened if they went through with this. "Ron? RON! SHUT UP! It will be all right. I promise, if we have the right timing, she won't even now we were there." yelled Harry. "Harry, I think your plan may work. But we may need a few more people to help use distract Umbridge." Said Hermione. "Hummm. How about Fred and George? They always LOVE getting in trouble. They can distract Umbrige for us." Ginny and Luna, who were standing right next to them, came over.  
"We can help too! Please! We heard you talking, and we think that we should guard the door for you. We can also help you in The Department of Mysteries." Said Ginny looking at Harry.  
"Yes. I wouldn't mind helping you." Said Luna in a dreamy way.  
"NO! NO WAY! I don't want you coming with me Ginny. Its too dangerous!"  
"But Ron!"  
"Ron's right Ginny, its too dangerous for you." Said Hermione.  
"No its not! Please, Harry has been teaching us. We can do this. We haven't been having the D.A. meetings for nothing, have we? Please Harry? Please?" Harry didn't know what to do. He knew Ginny would be useful because Voldemort possessed her once, so she could help him a little bit.  
"All right. You can come with us." Said Harry finally.  
"Yes! What do you want us to do first Harry?" Said Ginny.  
"You two watch the door, and make sure NO ONE comes in. Got it?" Ginny and Luna nodded to Harry to show that they understood.  
"We still have to find Fred and George to ask if they would distracted Umbridge for us. Where are they?" as soon as Hermione said that Fred and George came running through the hallway, soon followed by Umbridge.  
"You boys get back here! I will have you expelled for this!" Yelled Professor Umbridge. When she turned the corner, they were gone, so she walked back to her room.  
"Fred! George!" Yelled Ron. Then they saw Fred and George coming out of the broom closet next to them. "Oh, umm, Can we ask you a question?"  
"Sure. What do you need bro?" asked Fred.  
"Can you distract Umbridge so Harry can contact Sirius to see if he is all right?" asked Hermione.  
"Can we? Of course we can! It might take a moment to get ready, but we can distract her for about 5, or even 10 minutes. Will that do?" asked Fred. Harry nodded. "Why do you have to see if he is all right? Did you have another dream, like when you saw our dad?" Asked George.  
"Sort of. I'll tell you later. You tell us when you are ready, we will be in the common room. Ginny, Luna. Stay here. See you in a bit." And Harry, Ron and Hermione went of to the common room. No one really talked when they got there. Harry was looking at the fire, in hopes that he would see Sirius' there. He wanted so much for Hermione to be right. He wanted what he saw to be a dream, and JUST a dream, but he couldn't help felling that Sirius had been captured. Then, he thought about the gift Sirius had given him when he was at the house. Sirius had said that it could be used to contact him if he needed to.  
"You guys! I think I figured out another way to talk to Sirius without the fire!"  
"That's good. I didn't like the fire plan." Said Ron. "But how? What is it?  
"When we left the house, Sirius gave me a package, and said if I ever needed to contact him, I could use it!"  
"Great!" said Hermione. "Where is it?"  
"Its in my trunk. Hold on, let me get it." Harry left to go get the gift the Sirius gave him. When he came back, he started opening it. Inside was a small square mirror. He turned it over and there was a note from Sirius on it.  
  
This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other.  
If you need to speak to me, just say my name  
Into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be  
Able to talk in yours. James and I used to use  
Them when we were in separate detentions.  
  
"That perfect!" said Ron.  
"Try it out Harry!" said Hermione. Harry held up the mirror, and was going to say Sirius, but Fred and George came running in.  
"Its ready Harry!" Yelled George "Come on! Go to Umbridge's office!" yelled Fred.  
"We don't need to any more. I'm sorry. You didn't start it yet did you?" asked Harry.  
"Yes we did, and Umbridge is after us." Said Fred.  
"What exactly is "it"?" asked Hermione. But before they could answer, they heard Umbridge's voice yelling for the Weasley Twins.  
"I am tired of her!" said George. "Aren't you Fred?" Fred nodded, and then they ran off.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Ron, and they all followed them out of the common room. When the came down stairs the heard Umbridge yelling at Fred and George.  
"You will be expelled for this!" said Umbridge  
"Fine with us! We don't want to be here anymore! You STINK as a headmistress! Lets go George!" said Fred. And they both held out there hands and said, "Accio Brooms!" and there brooms came zooming down to them.  
  
"What?! You can't leave!" Yelled Umbridge after them, but they paid no attention to her. On their way out, they stopped to talk to Peeves.  
"Make some trouble for use, ok Peeves?" and with that they were gone.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back up stairs to try the two-way mirror.  
"Even I didn't think that they would run away from school!" said Hermione. "What are they going to be doing for the rest of their lives!" "They actually have been getting better at their joke stuff. It's pretty amazing. I am just wondering where they are getting the money for all of it." Said Ron. "Yeah... I wonder." Said Harry with an uneasy look on his face. He knew EXACTLY how they were getting the money. Harry held up the mirror. "We can't do it here!" said Ron. "What if someone sees? Lets go up to the dormitory." So they went up to the boy's dormitory, and sat down on Harry's bed. "O.k. Harry. Try it." Harry held it up and said "Sirius" and in an instant, he saw Sirius.  
"Why hello! I was wondering when you were going to open your present! What's the matter Harry?" said Sirius.  
"I had another dream, and you were being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries." Said Harry.  
"Aren't you suppose to close you mind, so these dreams can't get in? Are you studying your Occlumency?" asked Sirius.  
"I'm trying, I am, but I just had to see if you were all right."  
"I'm fine Harry. But you really need to try harder with your lessons. Voldemort is just trying to possess your mind. You can't let that happen. So keep trying. O.K.?"  
"O.K." said Harry. "But I think Voldemort put that in my mind because he wants me to go to the Department of Mysteries."  
"Well of course he does. You know he has been trying to get you since you were born. You're never safe from him. That's why you are taking Occlumency lessons. To help you be safer from him. I don't think Voldemort even knew you can see into his mind." Said Sirius.  
"Sirius is right Harry. Now that Voldemort does know that, he is going to take advantage of it. He is probably going to try and lure you to him. You've got to keep practicing Occlumency." Said Hermione.  
Harry just sat there thinking. "If I can see in his mind, don't you think I should try and see what he is going to do? Like an Auror?"  
"No Harry, it's to dangerous. You could get hurt." Said Sirius. Hermione nodded.  
"I think it's a brilliant idea!" said Ron. "Harry helped my dad when he got attached. He can do that with other people. He could report what he sees to the Order, so that they can catch Voldemort. There is no way he could get hurt!"  
"There are plenty of ways he can get hurt Ron! Voldemort could possess him! Do you want that?" Yelled Hermione at Ron. Ron shook his head.  
  
"But.."  
"No Harry! I don't want you to get hurt!" said Sirius. "I have to go. Remember Harry, close your mind." And then he left. All they could see was their reflections.  
"Uhh... I am going to go to bed." Said Hermione. "Are you going to be O.K Harry?  
"Yeah I am going to be fine. Night Hermione." Hermione went down the stairs to the girl's dormitory, and Harry and Ron went to the boy's dormitory.  
"Ron. I'm going to need your help."  
"With what?" asked Ron yawning?  
"With trying to see into Voldemort's mind."  
"Harry, you heard what Sirius said! He could possess you!" Said Ron.  
"SHHH! That's why I need you Ron." Said Harry. "To help me so I don't get possessed."  
"Well.... fine. I'll go get Hermione."  
"NO! Don't get her. You know what she would say. She would probably call Sirius and tell him."  
"But Harry, we can't do this alone! Hermione knows way more than us on everything. We need her!"  
"No we don't. Are you going to help me or not?" asked Harry.  
"I'm going to help you."  
  
~To Be CoNtInUeD~ 


	2. Chapter ThirtyThree: The Thestrals

Chapter Thirty-three  
  
The Thestrals  
  
"O.K.... please tell me on how you expect to do this?" asks Ron, while getting into his pajamas. "Well, I just figured that maybe if I concentrate hard enough, maybe even try and write a spell, I can be able to see inside of Voldemort's head without him knowing." Say Harry while looking through the mirror that Sirius gave him. "Do you think I should call him up and tell him Ron?" "Who? Sir--" "SHHHHH!!!!" Harry said while covering up Ron's mouth. "Don't say his name, or else the mirror will call him!" He took his hand off Ron's mouth. "Oh yeah.... Sorry..." Harry wrapped up the mirror again and put it at the bottom of his trunk, under his cloths and books. He knew he and Ron should try to get into Voldemort's head tonight, but he and Ron had big tests coming up, and they couldn't risk getting bad grades on them. "So...when do you think we should try to get inside his head?" Ron asked while putting all his books that were on his bed in his trunk. "Why don't you just say Voldemort? It wont kill you!" Harry snapped, his temper rising. "You don't know that it won't kill me!" Ron yells, "And don't get upset over nothing! We have more important things to do! All year your temper has been going overboard! What's with you?!" Both of them just stared stonily at each other. "I'm going to bed, we can try and look in..." Ron hesitated for a moment, and then finally said, "Voldemort's head tomorrow." Then Ron turned of the light, and went to sleep.  
  
After an hour or so, to make sure Ron was really asleep, Harry turned on the light on his night table and walked over to the window. Then moon was bright and full, but wasn't strong enough for Harry to be able to see the grounds below. Harry could vaguely make out Hagrid's hut. All he saw was a little light coming from one of the rooms. Then, in the forests next to Hagrid's hut, Harry noticed something moving in the moonlight. It went right over towards Hagrid's hut. What in the world is that?! All Harry saw was that it was big. Not huge, but big enough for two, or even three people, to get on it. It looked like an animal of some sort, but he didn't know what kind. I need to go down there and see what that is! What if it tries to hurt Hagrid?! Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed for the dormitory door. Wait... He thought. I need to get Ron and Hermione. So Harry went over to Ron's bed and woke him up first. "Ron! Ron!" Harry said in a low whisper. "Wake up Ron. There is something over near Hagrid's!" Ron sat up and rubbed his eye. "Huh? Wha ist arry?" Still half asleep. "Get up now Ron! Come on! We need to get Hermione! "Huh? Oh, okayyy." Ron says while yawning. Harry grabbed Ron's arm, pulled him out of bed, and dragged him over to the girl's dormitory stairway. As Harry and Ron almost reach the top of the stairway, a loud alarm sounds, and the stairs folded down and turned into a slide. "Whoooooa!" Ron and Harry both say as the slide down the stairs. "I'm up! I'm up!" Ron cried as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry Ron! Put this on!" Harry yelled as they went under the invisibility cloak. Pretty soon they hear footsteps coming from both stairways.  
  
All the girls were soon at the top of the stairs, and the boys at the bottom. "Who tried to come up here?" asked one of the girls named Janie. The girls started walking down the stairs. Once Harry and Ron saw Hermione, they went over and tried to talk to her. "Hey! How come we don't have an alarm like that on our stairway!" asked George. "Because girls are more trustworthy than boys!" snapped Janie, glaring at Fred and George. "And because we aren't the ones who are going to put those stupid joke stuff in your beds! Like some people I know." All the girls started giggling. "But who did it?" asks Neville. "How about-" Hermione started talking but Harry interrupted her. "Hermione! It's us! Harry and Ron! We have to talk to you!" said Harry, in a low whisper. "What did you say Hermione?" asked Janie. "Umm, I think we should just forget about it, it was probably Peeves, or something, lets all get back to bed." Everyone agreed, and so they all went back up to there beds. All except for Hermione. "Aren't you coming?" asks Ginny. "Yeah, I'll be up in a little while, I'm just going to look over my notes really quick before my tests tomorrow." "All right, but you really need sleep..."says Ginny as she walks up stairs. "I know, don't worry." When Ginny left, Harry and Ron got out from under the invisibility cloak to talk to Hermione. "So it was you guys who went on the girls staircase?" Hermione says while shaking her head. "You new that would happen. You tried to come up before, and the same thing happened!" "We forgot ermione, sorry. Its just that Hermione! Sorry!" Harry says. "Its just that we saw something going over to Hagrid's hut, and I thought we should go check it out. I thought you might want to come. Do you?" "What was it?! Do you know?" asks Hermione, her eyes opened wide. "No, that's why we need you!" They all went under the invisibility clock and went out of the Gryffindor common room. They headed downstairs and out the main doors, and headed for Hagrid's. When they came to his hut, they took off the cloak and Harry knocked on his door. Hagrid answered. 


End file.
